Betrayal
by Infinity-KakashiSonicFan
Summary: Amy Rose is betrayed and beaten every day of her life. She yearns badly to spread the violence, to severely harm or even KILL someone! Then Cream the Rabbit gets involved ... as Amy's first friend/Victim! What does Amy plan to do next? *CHAPTER 3 UP!*
1. Betray the Daughter

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 1: Betray the Daughter**

Amy Rose nervously eyed her digital alarm clock. Its blinking red lights assured her that it was 3 A.M., long enough for her mother's sleeping pills to set in. _Fwump!_ As Amy reached over to grab her backpack, holding her books, her gloved hand smacked the rough, wooden nightstand. "Crapola!" she whispered sharply. If Mother were to open the door a crack I'll be doomed!, thought Amy.

_Amy's Mom had always been gifted with the talent of figuring out lies from truth, and she barely ever failed. The once and only time she misjudged Amy was when she thought her own daughter had stolen her gold necklace. Amy hadn't. Her Mom, however, went to such great lengths to find out! Amy arrived at a doctor's office – a doctor with a lie detector – with bruises decorating her face, arms, and fingerprints, red—hot, on her neck's tender skin. Turns out the divorced Mr. Rose had snatched up the grubby necklace._

Paying thirty dollars. That was Amy's fate that horrific day.

Now she sat with a puzzled look on her face, pondering whether to pretend-sleep, or dash to the attic. Either way, the consequences would be dire.

Amy's reverie was shattered by a bellow, "AMY LILLITH ROSE, WAS THAT Y'ALL MAKIN' THAT RAUCOUS?" Amy winced and sprang up off her bed and made a beeline for the foggy window. _Snap! Snap! Snap! _ The window creaked as it popped open a half-inch, then stubbornly refused to budge. "Damn!" Amy shrieked just before the door broke open, wooden shards airborne.

"ROSE! Get your damn self OVER HERE!" Amy hung her head and reluctantly stepped forward a foot or two. "MORE!" The longer poor Amy stalled, the worse the beating. She finally collapsed on the spiny carpet, thick with pieces of the door.

There was a loud sigh, then heavy footsteps to Amy's location on the carpet.

Mrs. Rose was a strong woman, indeed. Three-hundred pounds of pure beast, twenty pounds of actual female. Her strength was not to be doubted . . . ever. If someone were to challenge Mrs. Rose, they'd be dead and gone and rotting with angel wings before the punch hit 'em! She'd be going easy on Amy if the punch 'only' flung across the room and into the opposite wall. . . . But Mrs. Rose used full strength on Amy.

"GRAAAH!" Mrs. Rose's steel fist hit Amy like an ironclad boat against a wilted dandelion. Amy flew through the air and her head smacked against the wooden board surrounding the lower edge of her off-white, splintery bed, cracking the board in half.

But good 'ol Miss Rose-y wasn't finished up just yet. She walked over to where Amy was laying; Amy Wasn't crying, though. It had been worse before. "Mom, stop." Amy whined helplessly. "Hmph." Was all Amy heard before she was lifted up, as if by magic, and wind blew across her beet-red face, sending a window speeding towards her until one pane was close to lick, then . . . darkness.

Amy awoke the next day halfway outside, half-way in her room. Apparently, the glass had cut various parts of her cheek, because the numb feeling was almost unbearable, considering the fact that Amy REALLY knew what numb meant.

"Bet I have red highlights with all this fighting blood." Amy whispered to no one in particular, sliding into her room as remaining glass pricked her pajamas – a.k.a., her third red dress. She only owned two, Dress #1 was a doozy, torn apart from rolling around in a burr patch to get off the bees purposely dumped on her by her Mother.

Dress #2 was the Sunday Best, only a few wrinkles and tattered areas claimed it, and, so far, she only wore it to school. Dress #3, the current dress, looked like it was well on its way to tearing in two. However, if Amy even dared mentioning the shortage of dresses, she would probably need a new face, as well.

But this was life. Getting beaten every night for late-night reading, contemplating during the day, figuring out how to keep it under control. But in the morning, there was also a certain perk: Letting out the anger mentally.

_Wish I could just grab someone's head and twist it till it pops . . . stab its eyes out – granted I get to keep them afterward. What Mother does to me . . . I like how she plans it. It gives me lots of ideas for my first hater. Well, my first _known_ hater, at least. And I like the way the cycle works. . . . _Amy thought with a most devious grin.

At school, no one spoke to Amy, at least until seventh period. Even tough, Oakwood High wasn't the brightest of Angel Island schools, it was the most hands-on. Seventh period, Science, was a lovely class. Dissections every month, labs every week, projects every semester – it was a procrastinator's dream!

"Today, class, I will assign you groups," the teacher, Mrs. Atga, announced, "which will consist of 2 to 3 people, work together and get to know each other, will you? Today, the dissection specimens will be a drug-treated rat and a healthy rat that was held in captive. Decide what differences exist, and have fun learning!"

Trays, pins, scalpels, scissors, tweezers, a magnifying glass, goggles, optional gloves, and the rats were passed out with care, and a Powerpoint presentation flashed up on the screen, showing directions for safe dissection.

When the groups were assigned, Amy crossed her fingers. "No idiot or nerd, no idiot or nerd, no idiot or nerd, "she whispered in a chant repeatedly.

"And Group Seven will be Cream, Amy, and Scourge. Table four, please." Mrs. Atga yelled over the buzz of the class.

"HI!" Cream shouted when the group gathered up. Scourge and Amy muttered 'hi' and gave the sick rat a good jab with their scalpels. Scourge was more of Amy's type, so they sat on one side of the table, and Cream on the other. "So we are going to an AWESOME time!" Cream whispered, giddy with glee and excitement.

"Sure." Amy and Scourge agreed halfheartedly.

At the end of class, when the hypotheses' were written and rats were thrown in the Dissections Trash Bin, Amy stayed after class to help Scourge crape rat guts off the table, thanks to some bad ideas and the mention of fun.

"Had fun." Scourge mumbled with a smirk. "Wanna get together for coffee or food or somthin' fit fer a lady of your style?" Amy smiled in response, "Sure, Scourge!" He left without another word. Of course, Scourge never counted as a friend. He just wanted multiple boobs. Big ones, too. And Amy could supply him that – well, whatever her water bras allowed – for free. That was all there was to it.

Cream, who had also stayed to help, dashed over to Amy with a big, kiddie smile on her face and asked, "Hey, Amy! Wanna be my friend?" A devious smile played across Amy's face, followed by evil, sinner's thoughts. "Of course!" Amy replied with sickly sweetness. "Best friends."


	2. Betray the Girlfriend

**A/N: Thanks guys, SO MUCH for liking this story, I've really made progress as a writer, thanks to you guys' critique! I love your (sometimes) patience, and your pleading reviews to continue with the story. Plz continue to fave and alert! Thx sooo much againnn! I am also doing Chapter Requests; review or PM if you would like clarification/a chapter describing an event/details. (:**

After school, Amy headed to the Loca Moca! Coffee shop to meet up with Scourge. As she walked, Amy looked around to make sure her Mom's car wasn't coming up the street. But . . . it's not like she would, though. Mrs. Rose, weighing in at 317 pounds and growing to a height of 6-foot-9, could NOT ride in the small-ish truck that Mr. Rose had left behind—therefore, Amy had to walk a mile to the local grocery store and get some cheap, oily chips and stuff like that.

The sound of a loud motorcycle broke into Amy's thoughts. It putted to a stop a foot away from her, idling in the bike lane. A neon green hedgehog flicked his sunglasses up onto his forehead, then gestured for Amy to get on the bike.

"Hop on." Scourge croaked, his voice probably scratchy from a coughing fit. Cigarettes. "Sit in front of me, though." He grinned crookedly.

Amy stepped on the bike and sat in front of Scourge. She knew it was a bad idea, but it wasn't like she was going to sleep with him or anything. . . .

Scourge crossed his legs over hers, then stretched them back to reach the pedals. She couldn't move if she wanted to. He put one hand on a polished handle, and the other on her boob.

"Hey, Freak! Hands off, damnit!" Amy shrieked, struggling hopelessly. When Scourge's grip finally got too tight, Amy gave up.

"Hmm . . ." Scourge hummed pensively. "Water Bra . . . C38."

Amy gasped as he pulled the motorcycle into a lane and accelerated, his hand still on her boob. As Scourge drove to a highway, Amy frowned. A "longcut" to the Loca Moca!.

Amy's thoughts drifted to her Mom. Mrs. Rose used to be a princess, like a purified Amy—at least until she "saw the world." Pink quills now dyed a barfy jet black and cut horribly short; a nasty good-cheese smell; and a love for blood. Amy had gotten her blue-green eyes from her Dad. Mom, however, had deep purple eyes. At first glance, they looked like they belonged on Knuckles, but a closer look reassured you that hatred and willpower had been injected into these eyes.

Mrs. Rose also wore Amy's trademark dress . . . except it looked like it belonged to a gangster-slash-hobo. It had elbow-length sleeves and was a rotting-mayonnaise color: A white, green, and blue mixture that smelled like good cheese. Ick. It fell 5 inches or so below the waist, which was NOT good for a woman Mrs. Rose's size. Black boots with spikes along the middle tower up near her knees.

**~Amy's POV~**

"We're here." Scourge murmured as his hand left my aching breast, but he clutched my arm tight as he dismounted the bike. Hmm. He had parked behind the building, where the only objects were a dumpster and a grimy door leading out here. No windows. . . .

He slammed my back against the brick wall and began stroking my breasts. A patch of duct tape quickly stopped my cries for help, and took out two pairs of handcuffs. With one pair, he chained me to one bar of the dumpster, and he did the same for the other side as well.

"MMM! HM!" I yelled, my mouth burning from the tape.

Scourge paid no attention to my objection. He just unzipped my dress and slid it off. _BASTARD!_ I tried to yell, but it came out like "MM-FMM!"

Scourge did bad things to me. Really bad. At times, I loved the physical feeling, but my soul was shattering at the emotional feeling. I'll never forget what he did to me.

That night in bed, I didn't dare get conceited and try not to wake up Mom. I was planning for a job in the near future so I could buy more dresses and a bigger bra. Ouch.

And, ah, tomorrow. Hmm hmm hmm. The day that Cream would be . . . creamed. I had already plotted nice injury for her—but it's a surprise, so I can't tell you! You'll just have to review to find out. . . .


	3. Betray the Bond

**A/N: Ah, I miss writing chapters in my shadowy room at 3 in the morning c| By the way, check the poll on my profile - it'll help me update much faster ;b**

The next day at school, in seventh period science, Cream strutted up to Amy with a great big smile on her glowing face and her leather school suitcase in her right hand.

"Morning, Amy!" she exclaimed and plopped down across from Amy.

"Yo." Amy cringed and didn't bother smiling.

"Wassup, babe?" Scourge asked as he took his seat and slowly ran his hand up her thigh. "You up for our usual Loca Moca date?"

"No, actually. I had plans to go with Cream to the Shiny Dish Ice Cream Parlor in South Emerald." She grabbed his hand with a death grip inherited from her mother. "Problem?"

"No, babe, no." He smirked and pulled his reddened hand away. "Y'mind if we go to Loca Moca afterwards?"

"Won't have time. I have a lotta shit to deal with. Anyways, don't you have a date with Rouge at Buck's today?"

"That bitch? Babe, you know we're ov-"

"Scourge, do you know the Scientific name for the Rat?" Mrs. Atga asked, her eagle eyes giving Scourge an irritated once-over. Amy smirked. 

At the Shiny Dish, Amy ordered one scoop of strawberry and Cream ordered three scoops of vanilla.

"So," Amy muttered and licked her strawberry scoop. "Let's hear some info about you, huh? Dun want to be strangers forever."

Cream grinned idiotically. "I have a Chao named Cheese. I love vanilla-flavored things - by the way, that's Momma's name - Vanilla!" She pointed to my cone. "I'm allergic to strawberry things. I like nature - but not bugs or scary things like ghosts of haunted houses. Animals are cute. Aren't they? I love desserts - cake, cupcakes, doughnuts, pie, muffins, ice cream..."

Amy listened to Cream drone on about cute things and delicious food, while devising her plan to enhance her adrenaline and keep her blood flowing - the violent way.

The kind of things that came to mind were flashes of some of her and Ms. Rose's bloodiest fights... 

_At the age of 4, Amy wanted a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Make it y'allself! Useless child." Mrs. Rose (married at the time) grumbled._  
><em>Amy accidentally dropped the 5-pound glass jelly jar on the kitchen tile and Mrs. Rose didn't hesitate to stomp on over. Mr. Rose was a greedy man who didn't give a rat's ass about Amy's future, and often went out to strip clubs while Mrs. Rose beat her only child.<em>  
><em>"Ah - mom, can you help me pick up my-"<em>  
><em>"LIL MISS ROSE! WHAT'D I TELL Y'ALL?" Mrs. Rose scooped up Amy and body-slammed her into the glass below. She grabbed little Amy's tender neck and shook her wildly, then hurled her at the wall. Amy's head burst the glass in a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Rose - before their child that ruined everything.<em>  
><em>"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSEEEE!"<em>  
><em>Amy then went unconscious and woke up the next morning in the exact same spot on the hallway floor.<em>

_Another time, Amy started her rebellious stage and talked back to her mother for the first time. An empty wine bottle was snapped in half and thrown at Amy's head, tearing a chunk out of her ear. A chair leg was broken and used as a club, or a brutal beating stick. Amy ran out the front door, leaving a bloody trail behind, and raced off to the ditch near her house, where the fading puddles of water would end her blood trail._  
><em>She limped back late in the night and slipped into a terrible dreamless night soundlessly.<em>

_Sometimes, Ms. Rose won without direct violence. She would pawn off Amy's friends' gifts for about $500 each. A plastic bracelet, an emerald keychain, a topaz necklace; whatever was available. A past boyfriend presented her with a 5-karat diamond which Ms. Rose sold for thousands and spent in one night._  
><em>Beautiful, much-needed clothing dissappeared in a flash, it was gone before Amy knew it - and it was as if it never existed in the first place.<em>

Coming back to life, Amy tuned in to Cream's boring explanation, which had managed to last all of her reminiscing time.

"And you?" Cream asked innocently.

"Me? Tssh. My dad left my mom to live with a whore, mom beats me every night, and my boyfriends ties me to a dumpster and rapes me. I'm allergic to bullshit and my favorite food is blood. Dying people are cute. Aren't they?" Amy repeated Cream's method, and blood began pumping as Cream's face turned pale; her expression sour.

"Your mom influenced you, eh?" Cream whispered quietly. "Mixing all of your brawls, you crave blood and revenge, but you take it out on the wrong people, because you have decided that you can't beat your mom."

Amy was surprised. "B-But ... mom is unbeatable..."

"That's what you want to think." Cream muttered. "In fact, it's quite predictable. You were going to splash your ice cream in my face when it melted a bit more - and knowing that I was allergic only made you more excited."

"How do you know all of this?" Amy asked.

"Tails teaches me many useful things. I also study people. It's the easiest way to learn about your surroundings." Cream stated with an unchanging tone in her voice.

She could teach Amy so many things about how the mind works, how the process goes, what the response will be. Cream was surely the key to infinite knowledge of mankind! But this rabbit ... this rabbit that had grinned at all the wrong times, and had seemed so annoying ... this rabbit was one of the most genius animals in existence! She stayed so calm and humble throughout the conversation.

"And you're still thinking of throwing your ice cream at me, aren't you?" Cream broke in.

Amy gasped. "How did you know?"

"You just want to seem cool. You want to be the dominant girl, don't you?"

Feeling ashamed, Amy quickly finished her ice cream. How did Cream know such things?

"Done!" Cream squealed holding up her napkin in celebration. "Ready to go?" she asked Amy.

Amy felt such a feeling in her body. It boosted her up, made her float out of her seat. It surged up her spine to her head. A smile bright flashed its way to her mouth. She recognized this feeling: happiness.

At the same time, a blue hedgehog strolled into the parlor, a childish squirrel hanging to him. An annoyed look showed on his face, but when he turned to look at her ... his eyes changed a little. Did he, Sonic the Hedgehog, recognize her, Amy the loner? Blush crept up on her, and she saw the slightest tinge of red on his face as well. Their eyes shone brighter than usual. She caught herself being drawn in to his emerald eyes.

"C'mon, slowpoke! Let's find a seat!" his annoying partner whined. What an interrupter.

"Got it, got it, let's go." He headed off in the opposite direction of Amy, but turned around to look back at her once more. He smiled and blushed.

"You okay, Amy? Ready to go? Or are you still busy jaw-dropping at Sonic?" Cream winked.

Amy smiled again. "Cream, mind if I sleepover tonight? I'm sure mom won't mind."


End file.
